


my home

by slingshot



Series: under the moonlight [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, OKAY mv references, Possessive!Mark, sugar daddy!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot
Summary: By bringing Jackson into the center of his home, he is laying down the foundations and exposing the core of his being. It makes Mark vulnerable but at this rate, he does not care if Jackson sets everything on fire. The way Jackson is on fire, it is the most beautiful thing Mark has ever seen. And that has him fucked up.mark's POV





	my home

**Author's Note:**

> You’re my home// I’ll be your one and only homeboy
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank mark tuan for writing ‘my home’ and you cannot convince me otherwise that he did not write it based off Jackson

People often dream of the finer things in life while Mark lives on the finest side of things. Mark’s heart is akin to a modest mansion, where entry is strictly invitation only. Most people make it to the living room, like a house party. They are guests who come and go, but never stay. On the romantic side, seldom do people make it past the other part of the house. One can get lost in this mansion, with its never ending rooms. Again, that is if the owner of the mansion allows access to these rooms. After all, Mark is very protective of his house. 

He keeps Jackson at an arms length, seated directly facing him on a long dining table adorned with elaborate cutlery. Mark can observe Jackson’s every move and keep him in the center of his home at the same time. They are the only ones at the dining table.

By bringing Jackson into the center of his home, he is laying down the foundations and exposing the core of his being. It makes Mark vulnerable but at this rate, he does not care if Jackson sets everything on fire. The way Jackson is on fire, it is the most beautiful thing Mark has ever seen. And that has him fucked up.

The only thing about flames that bright is that they tend to make his seem dark.

**-**

Ever since Jackon came into Mark's life, it has never been quiet. His sharp laughter, smokey voice and eyes full of life. Jackson lives right in the moment. Jackson’s chatter alone fills the conversation for two. Even better, he does not question Mark’s silence. He speaks like he’s reading a scene, the whole room is his stage where he commands attention and acts out his endless anecdotes. Mark cannot help but become an enraptured audience member, clinging onto his every word. Most importantly, he makes Mark laugh like no one ever has.

  
Its a Friday night and the constant ringing of his own phone tires Mark out. Messages and calls for him to join other celebrities and socialites on their nightlife escapades. He turns off all the notifications on his phone except for the messaging app in order to receive the familiar emoji-filled messages from Jackson, who is on another late night variety filming schedule. Jackson is ever so animated even in text message.

Jackson reminds Mark of a cute puppy he once owned. Big watery eyes and non-stop yapping with a need to please. It enamours him. Mark may be a man of few words but he always gets things done. Especially things he _wants_. Mark just does what any rich man would do to obtain something. So he goes ahead to own that puppy, after doing his research and a show of money bills.

Bait, hook and sinker.  

He knows Jackson has a wild heart; a free spirit. Translation: he is also a notorious flirt. Jackson is _very_ touchy with everyone naturally and that is just his way of being friendly. But this does not sit well with Mark at all. He is well aware about Jackson's little fling with Jinyoung.

However, Mark does not fret. In his own way, Mark owns a piece of Jackson. No matter what, Jackson will always come back to him.

Is it selfish to want Jackson all to himself, to want to keep him by his side?

Even using any means? All Mark wants is to drape his baby in diamonds and show him off to the whole world.

 

-

 

Mark falls in and out of love, the same way he goes on and off of drugs. Fast cars, fast love, fast money. 

Sometimes he asks Jackson where he has been, but all Mark gets are shoulder shrugs.

"Jackson?" Mark raises his voice questioningly. Jackson flattens his imaginary ears.

"What does my career decisions have to do with you?" 

His puppy bares his teeth at him sometimes. 

 

-  


He feels so high right now, it could be the drugs or the moment itself. Either way, he cannot keep his eyes off Jackson. The flashing club lights ricochets off Jackson’s dark brown pupils. 

He distinctly hears Jackson call him ‘beautiful’ after hauling him back to his penthouse. The same thing Mark let slip with alcohol loosening his tongue. He is filled with liquid courage. Silently, he awaits Jackson's next move. 

Unexpectedly, Jackson chooses to make himself small to be next to Mark’s still body. Mark’s heart skips a beat. He had not expected Jackson to stay.

Everyone wants Mark for his money, one form or another.   
  
The next time he meets Jackson, he kisses Jackson tenderly for the first time. Jackson's big eyes are full of loss and this sticks to his mind with the memory burying itself into Mark’s brain.

 

-

 

Having Coco in Mark’s life definitely changes his introspective on it. Yuju dropped Coco on his lap before Mark could finish the words ‘child support’. He knows for sure Jackson would be mad at him so he does what he does best. He lavishes Jackson with more expensive presents.

However, Jackson's mood does not change until he meets Coco. Mark notices the light returning to Jackson's eyes. Mark has missed it. He has not seen it for a while. Moreover, Coco seems much happier when Jackson's around. Jackson even asks more about Coco than he does about Mark from Jaebum.

Mark tries not to be jealous of his own daughter.

 

-

 

_I’m all alone_

_I’m feeling good right now_

_My life is all locked up in the shadows_

_Your life with me cropped out of the photos_

_Think I don’t know?_

 

Mark frowns at the lyrics for Jackson’s newest single, aptly titled ‘OKAY’.

He has wondered before if Jackson will get bored of him, this arrangement they have. When will Jackson get tired of the constant push and pull? He watches as Jackson flies around the world for red carpet events; his star is certainly rising. But Jackson has not contacted him at all since he has left the country.

His puppy can get a little naughty sometimes.

Mark narrows his eyes at the painting in the background of the music video. The main focus of the painting, Stańczyk, the solemn Polish court jester slumped on a chair, stands out. The loss of control while achieving small victories. His jester, Mark’s jester in his regal court. Huh. Mark might have to have a little talk with Jaebum over the music video because he was not informed of this entirely.

Mark is in this too deep to let go anytime.

 

-

 

Mark slips into the hotel suite under his name, gingerly locking the ornate front door after him. Trickling sounds of water fill the hotel suite, warm ambient light cast on the surroundings of the suite. Mark heads towards the source, pushing open the bathroom door.

The sight of water droplets cascading down Jackson’s toned, broad back and tapered waist greets him, bathed completely in lurid neon red light. Mark swallows. “Jackson…” his voice trails off as his eyes roam over the dimples of Venus on Jackson’s lower back. The ample curve of Jackson’s ass follows, leading down to his sturdy thighs that has flames of hunger licking in the pit of Mark’s stomach.

Jackson’s head turns, eyeing Mark nonchalantly as thought insinuating a challenge before continuing with his shower. Spellbound, Mark strips his clothes away and joins Jackson, feet stepping onto the cold marble.

Gently, Mark caresses the skin of Jackson’s shoulders, feeling the lines of hard muscles. He presses slow kisses along the length of Jackson’s shoulder, licking up his nape. He watches as Jackson tries to suppress a shudder with his goosebumps rising. Mark takes his time, squeezing the globes of Jackson’s ass then smacking it harshly. He relishes in the little breaths Jackson takes as Mark presses in a wet finger followed by another. Mark goes slow and deep, paced by Jackson’s panting. 

Mark knows it’s the sign for him to stop when Jackson whines,”Mark… Yi En.. please.” Withdrawing his fingers, he lines up his cock to Jackson’s aching hole and slides home. Mark drinks in Jackson’s moans and cries while he thrusts, slamming into Jackson. The shower stops. Sounds of skin slapping against skin occupy the bathroom.

Mark brushes the wet hair away from Jackson’s serene, sleeping face. Jackson’s earlier flight and their romp in the shower had tired him out. Jackson’s fair skin contrasts with the black silk slip. Mark cannot help with run his fingers over the material on top of Jackson’s chest, feeling the smoothness beneath his finger tips. He presses a final kiss on Jackson’s nose.

He’s fucked so many people but only said ‘I love you’ to one.

 

-

 

Jackson is seated at Mark’s dining table, opposite of the home owner. Mark is flanked by Coco at his side. Jackson is too involved in his lively discussion with Coco over slime to notice Mark watching them.

He might not have known of Coco’s existence in the beginning but offspring always hold important places in the hearts of beings. And Mark is no exception. For Coco is the key to the safe in the master bedroom.

Jackson fits so well in his home, like a family Mark has never dreamed of, Mark muses. He is sure that Coco would not mind, given how she always seems much happier when Jackson is around. Mark smiles. His home is with Jackson.

He dares Jackson to let him into his.

**Author's Note:**

> mark’s use of ‘puppy’ to refer to jackson is his way of somewhat objectifying Jackson as his sugar baby in this sugar daddy relationship. he initially treats him like a pet due to the imbalance of power in this relationship eg. ownership. 
> 
> another shoutout to mark because ‘home’ is big ass metaphor for his heart. 
> 
> Other songs inspiration:   
> \- OKAY by jackson wang  
> \- gorgeous by mansionz  
> \- sad saturdays by joba


End file.
